Night's Song
by Pokebreeder123
Summary: Night, an 'average' Poke'mon trainer, is chosen by Arceus to save the world from certain doom! And what happens when she finds romance with a Pokemon? Rated for some language, potential suggestive themes, and because I don't know where this story might go


Night's Song

A Poke'mon Fanfic

Prologue- Watching

The moon was full, that night, and it seemed to shine brighter than it had in ages. Amatsu looked down onto his domain, seeing much, knowing even more than any other being could even comprehend.

Something, however, suddenly intrigued him. It was not a harmful aura… more so like a gentle, bright and pure light… like a fierce ray of sun piercing the darkness. But mingling with that _was_ something that seemed to battle with the purity… a blackness that was trying to dominate the light, snarling and horrid. It was balanced, however, by the brightness that seemed to almost relish the dark, entwining itself with it. Now the blackness was doing the same, until it became on singular force.

_Of course,_ he thought. _Another human being born into my world. Another pure spirit being corrupted by blackness, another evil soul being purified. Such is the way of the world._

Seeing this was nothing new, though. In fact, most days were laden with new beings coming out of their mother's womb, or hatching out of their egg. The only reason that Amatsu paid attention to this was because this child was alone among the births, tonight. No other children had been born today, and Amatsu could foresee that none would be later that night, either.

Also, something was puzzling about this child… something that even _he _couldn't put his finger (or two, ten, or however many he wished) on. There was a sort of unnamable force that seemed to spark within the… girl, as he could see it was. Also, it seemed that the purity in the soul outshone the darkness, penetrating through bits of the mix.

Before he could ponder this further, though, a nearly blinding flash occurred around his physical body. He focused part of his mind to it, though keeping part of his consciousness with his large astral form.

Amatsu was high above Sinnoh, looking down on Mount Coronet from the platform in the sky that was invisible to the eye of most… most creatures were so blind to the things that were the greatest, it seemed.

Someone was now behind him following the flash, but Amatsu did not turn around. He knew who was back there without looking. "Nayu… what news do you bring?" he rumbled.

"My liege…" The being that had appeared behind his back floated up in front of Amatsu, dipping her head in respect. The small figure was had light pink fur, with pure blue eyes, a cat-like face, and a long, trailing tail. A Mew.

"Something about that child, perhaps?" Amatsu queried.

"Pardon?"

"Just give me your report." Nayu could be a bit over-playful sometimes, but at least right now she was about as serious as she could be.

"Yes, my liege." she replied hastily. "It seems there has been a disruption, you see, at the Temple of Time. The seal there seems to have become… faulty."

"Faulty? What do you mean, it has become faulty?"

"I could hear _him_ roaring in rage throughout the temple, my liege. When I arrived at the chamber, I could see that it was glowing more fiercely than usual, as well, and I could feel that its strength was much weaker than usual!" Nayu looked quite anxious. "That seal is not supposed to weaken without an outside force! Someone must have tampered with it!"

This made Amatsu narrow his eyes in anger. "Who would dare do such a thing as to meddle with my sacred seal? Do they not know what would happed if even one of the Three were unleashed unto the mortal world?"

"I do not know…" Nayu sighed. Then, she looked more determined. "But I have been to the other two temples, and the others slumber normally at this point."

"_At this point_ is exactly the problem. For how long will they stay in the Torn World if someone is weakening the seal…?" Amatsu was looking at the sky. "And if all three somehow manage to loose themselves and if someone were to get their hands on the Artifacts…"

"But couldn't you just re-seal them again? You are so powerful…" Nayu's face had a hopeful look upon it.

"Even I, Nayu, cannot defeat all three of them at once. Even _my_ power has its limits in this era, as it is not like the days of Origin… You know that they will have much fury against me if they get out, and will also probably come to defeat me. Then, if _he_ is freed… this world would not survive long…"

The Mew's expression drooped at this, as if she could already predict doom for the whole world. Then, as if to get off of this horrid topic, she asked "So, what is this child you spoke of?"

"Down in the place humans call 'Twinleaf Town'… A girl was just born, and there is something about her… something that seems different from other humans. A sort of 'spark' that I can't define." In his astral self, Amatsu was still watching the child as her parents coddled it and smiled.

"Well, try to figure out how she's different then." Nayu quipped.

"That's just it… I can't figure out what separates my attention to her of all beings." Amatsu not being able to figure something out was something that Nayu rarely heard, so it took her interest quickly.

"Perhaps... perhaps it is nothing?" she suggested.

"No." Amatsu replied bluntly.

"Well, then… would it have anything to do with the weakened seal in the Temple or something of the sort?"

Amatsu furrowed his brow. "Yes… this child seems powerful in the heart and spirit…" He looked at Nayu firmly. "This girl will be the one to save us all, shall the calamity arise that we spoke of. I am confident that she shall be able to do it. Her soul is pure, and her heart shall be strong."

Nayu's eyes shone in wonder. "But what if we need her and she refuses?"

"It is her fate. She cannot turn her back on it for long, and all shall fall into place when it is needed. I know this child will be able to accomplish whatever task is ahead, so I choose her…"


End file.
